Chūtora
Outline Chutora is the next eldest Kai-brother. Akatora is a Kai Ken with brown fur and black stripes and white near his mouth and on his belly. He has yellow eyes. The Personality in the series Chutora is aggressive and quick-tempered, like his brothers. He turns nicer after joining the pack and getting new friends. He fights with Cross and gets furious after finding out that she's a female, attacking the other Ou dogs for sending a female in the battle. He refuses to fight Cross even if she tries to, but remarks that he will kill her if she doesn't stop. Chuutora gets angry if he sees disrespectfulness towards the leader. He is often annoyed by Smith in Shin Gaiden. He shows respect towards Gin by calling him supreme commander instead of calling him by his name like most of his friends do. Like all the brothers, he respects Ben greatly and would be ready to die for him. Chutora in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin When Chutora was only a month old, he and his brothers, Akatora and Kurotora, were abandoned in a box in the mountains. One day, a snake came to their box and was about to eat them. Suddenly, the three brothers killed the snake and ate it instead. They were attacked by a Pine-marten named Tin, who tried to eat them and bit out Kurotora's eye. Luckily enough, they were saved by Ben. When Ben first enters their territory, they think he's out for their prey, and do not recall him as their savior. The kai-brothers fight Ben, but Gin and Cross interfere. Chutora fights Cross, but stops as he gets told by Gin that she is a woman. Cross grips him by the neck and tells him to fight her and to prove by killing her how strong he really is. Chutora gets amazed by Cross' courage, and as soon as they understand that it's Ben they're fighting, they join the group. It's the kai-brothers who tell Ben about Moss and his soldiers. For a long period of time, Chutora does not play a large role - only when they have to talk to the fighting dogs in Shikoku, where Sniper takes Chutora and Kurotora hostage. Gin and the pack soon turn up to save them, and then the leader of the wild dogs, Bill, shows up. Chutora and Kurotora are released after Gin beats Sniper in a fight. During the Wolf Arc, Chutora does not enter through the underworld, but gets sent back to gather other Ohu soldiers. Chutora is missing some of his ear because a marten tried to kidnap him, as is stated in a small story that was published in BusinessJump (a manga with all sorts of subjects in it). Chutora in Ginga Densetsu Weed Chutora does not appear in this series, which causes many fans to believe he died of age or natural causes. Although some fans claim to have seen him in the anime along with Hougen's army, for some strange reason. He also has four mixed-breed sons: Shouji, Buru, Dodo and Shigure. He appears alongside his brother Akatora in the anime's ending credits. However, as he didn't die like a hero, his spirit did not fight alongside Weed in the final battle against Hougen. This could be because he may not be dead. 'Trivia' The Three Kai-brothers' names actually come from the colors or Kai-ken coats, which are black ('Kuro'tora), red ('Aka'tora), and brown ('Chu'tora). See more pictures in Chutora (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kai Ken Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Kai Brothers Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers